


[ART] anywhere, anytime

by LizzyBizzy



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, theyre so in love and its breaking me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: they've never had a problem falling asleep just as long as they have each other
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 318





	[ART] anywhere, anytime

i’m just a little obsessed with the idea that they can fall asleep anywhere as long as they have each other

> you can find me on tumblr at [lizzybizzyo](https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
